


El soldado del cual me enamoré

by AilenChioRochy



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice - NEXT GENERATION [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilenChioRochy/pseuds/AilenChioRochy
Summary: Te conocí de muy jovencito, y nos reencontramos cinco años después para empezar una amistad que fue evolucionando con el pasar del tiempo. Hoy en nuestro segundo aniversario de casados, es tiempo de agrandar la familia. Te amo Yuri Plisetsky, jamás he sido más feliz que contigo.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuri!!! On Ice - NEXT GENERATION [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897306
Kudos: 2





	El soldado del cual me enamoré

Recuerdo el día que te vi por primera vez. Tenías diez años y yo trece, estábamos en las clases de ballet, y tus ojos destellaban seguridad y determinación. Me hipnotizaron, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerará queriendo alcanzar tu fuerza. No nos hablamos, pero mi admiración te ganaste.

Y cuando fue tiempo de partir, te seguí en las sombras de la Internet. Vigilaba cada paso que dabas con cariñosa admiración. Te volviste parte de mí, motivándome sin saberlo siquiera. Te volviste mi amor platónico. Pero afortunadamente no se quedó en eso, pues tiempo más tarde el destino cruzo nuestros caminos una vez más. Y no te deje ir.

Comenzamos siendo amigos, pero conforme los años transcurrían a tu lado, ya sea por medio de una pantalla, una competencia o algunas semanas de vacaciones en la casa de alguno de los dos, el sentimiento fue evolucionado.

Me termine de enamorar y tú te enamoraste de mí. Como, ni yo lo se, aún si me lo dices un millón de veces. Se me hace imposible entenderlo, mas no pienso renegar al respecto. Soy inmensamente feliz de tenerte a mi lado, mi soldado.

Te propuse matrimonio en cuanto nos retiramos de nuestras carreras tras ganar por última vez. El 13 de diciembre de hace dos años. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ya van dos años y yo soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Yuri Plisetsky, eres el acierto más grande de mi vida.

Hoy tengo la maravillosa realidad de haber cumplido todos mis sueños.

O casi, si soy sincero. _¿Te acuerdas, mi vida, de esas niñas que adoptaron Viktor y Yuuri?_ Seguramente, eres padrino de una de ellas. _¿Recuerdas también a la pequeña que las acompañaba y de la cual no podías apartar la mirada?_

 _¿Qué dices si te pido que la adoptemos? ¿Verdad que lo deseas tanto como yo?_ Y tengo el nombre perfecto, Yuri.

Hoy iremos por nuestra pequeña princesa, nuestra Mikka.

************************

El coche se detiene enfrente de un viejo orfanato. El lugar es tétrico, pero la pareja de hombres no piensa en ello. Ellos vienen por el tesoro que resguardan esas enmohecidas paredes.

El hombre más alto se acerca al rubio y, de la mano, suben la pequeña escalera al pórtico. El timbre suena desgastado logrando erizar los pelos del cuerpo de Otabek. No transcurre mucho tiempo, cuando una viejita, algo rellenita, sede el paso al vestíbulo.

—Los señores Altin imagino.

Dice con voz amable a lo que ambos asienten.

—Por aquí, Mikka está en el corralito.

—¡¿Por qué está encerrada allí?!

La voz de Yuri resuena alarmada y preocupada. Otabek le acaricia la espalda enternecido. Se nota que la niña de apenas 2 añitos había conquistado a su esposo. Y a él también, dicho sea de paso.

—Oh, no se preocupe. No es que se portara mal o algo. Es que ella prefiere jugar dentro ahora que sus amiguitas no están.

—Se refiere a las gemelas ¿no?

—Ellas mismas. Desde que llegaron las tres a mi orfanato, siempre han estado juntas. A pesar de que las otras dos tenían un año más que Mikka.

—Y seguirán juntas, pues no pienso separarlas.

Yuri estaba decidido, su mirada volvía a Otabek a aquel día.

—Además nosotros somos amigos del matrimonio Nikiforov.

—Oh, eso es maravilloso. Estaba preocupada por esas tres.

El alivio de la mujer era muy notorio.

Los adultos llegaron hasta el salón de juegos donde muchos niños (de todas las edades) jugaban alegres. Algunos en grupos grandes se iban al jardín, otros más pequeños estaban con los bloques y algunos pintaban. Un corralito al fondo se dejaba ver, custodiado por un oso grande de color caramelo. Dentro una preciosa infante de cabellos castaño-rojizo jugaba con un soldadito.   
La mujer guio al matrimonio hasta la niña con gran dificultad, pero con alegría. Al estar ya enfrente del corral, los ojos azules de la pequeña brillaron con reconocimiento. Agitó sus manitas en dirección al ex Hada Rusa y balbuceó un 'Uio' que arranco una carcajada feliz de Yuri. Y una lágrima de felicidad al kazajo.

—Hola mi pequeña princesa ¿me extrañaste hermosa?

La delicadeza y ternura que el ruso empleaba con Mikka, siempre dejaba a la anciana cuidadora asombrada. Ese grosero hombre (pues tuvo la desgracia de verlo en su estado natural por los inoportunos paparazis) era un mar de amor cuando interactuaba con la pequeña.

-Iaosjdk...

La risa de Mikka es algo que lograba enamorar a Yuri, haciéndole sacar unas lagrimillas. Otabek se acercó entonces a calmarlo, siendo visto por el infante.

—Edaa.

—Hey guapa ¿cómo esta esté lindo angelito?

Y entonces las lágrimas se escurrían por los ojos de la mujer. El estoico rostro del hombre llamado Otabek, se sonrojaba y una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus carnosos labios.

En los más de 70 años que llevaba trabajando allí, muy rara vez había visto a un matrimonio que resplandeciera tanto al hablar con uno de sus chicos. Hasta que los cuatro ex patinadores se cruzaron con ella. Adeline podría jurar sin miedo a equivocarse que esas tres bolitas de luz, estaban destinadas a esos matrimonios. Serían felices con los padres que el destino les escogió.

Una vez los papeles estuvieron listos, la secretaria de Adeline se los entrego mientras la mujer guardaba las pocas pertenencias del infante dentro de un bolso materno. Unos minutos después, los tres adultos y la niña ya estaban fuera del recinto.

— Bien, eso es todo. Recuerden las visitas de la asistencia social y todo marchará bien.

Los hombres asistieron seguros y agradecieron a la amable mujer por todo.

Adeline vio como la pareja aseguraba a Mikka en el asiento especial para niños (más de una vez, cabe destacar) y emprendieron la marcha de vuelta a la ciudad.

La mujer sabía que el matrimonio vivía en Kazajstán, y no allí en Alemania, pero tenía plena fe de que todo iría bien para esa hermosa familia tan peculiar.

Y años después, al morir, la recordaría con un profundo amor junto a sus amigas.


End file.
